Juleka Couffaine
'Juleka Couffaine '''is one of the characters from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. When akumatized, she become the villain Reflekta. Appearance Physical appearance Juleka is a slender teenage girl of pale skin who stands at a medium height. She has copper eyes and tailbone-length black hair, with dyed violet tips at the end and bangs covering the left side of her face. She wears a pale lavender lipstick and her fingernails are painted gray with black nail art of intricate patterns on each one with different designs on each hand. Civilian attire Juleka wears a black shirt with a swan-necked collar and sea green lined collar and side pockets, and black mesh short sleeves. She also wears purple pants with holes above the knees and black high top sneakers with white soles. On her hands, she has black fingerless lace gloves that have a diamond pattern design and end halfway up the forearm. She sometimes wears a glove on her right hand with a small mirror or makeup compact attached to it. As Reflekta Reflekta's face is white and she has hot pink circle markings around her eyes, along with purple lipstick. On the tips of her eyelashes, there are small light green spheres. Her hair is shiny and pink with light purple stripes, and two twisted ponytails stick upward on each side of her head. She has side bangs, and at the center of the front of her hair, there is a white upward almond-shaped eye with a light purple outline and a pink pupil. She wears a pink dress with a collaret, light purple stripes around her waist, and eyes like the one on her hair around her puffed sleeves and skirt. The tips of the collaret and the skirt have light pink edging, and her arms and legs have pink gloves and leggings. Her long green fingernails stick out of the end of her gloves, and on the back of her right hand, she has a pink eye design with a black outline, the center being a black jewel that opens up to reveal a small circular mirror. At the bottom of her feet, she has pink thick high heels and miniature eyes without pupils appear above the feet. Her eyes remain copper. Personality Like Marc, Juleka is very timid and nervous around others. She doesn't speak as often as the rest of her classmates, and when she does it is often in a self-conscious mumble. She is rarely particularly expressive, though she will be in some cases, including calling out being through with Kim's "stupid dares". Because of her quiet nature, Juleka feels like no one ever notices her and forgets she is around, but she is aware that there are people that care about her, to whom she expresses compassion and gentleness. She can be affectionate with those she is close to where she shares hugs with her friends or cuddling with Rose. Juleka seems to like scary things, or be unafraid of such, as she is the only student to not fear Horrificator, calling her "awesome". Despite her shyness, Juleka can be brave and supportive towards her friends as seen during the attacks of Darkblade, Befana, and Gigantitan. As Reflekta, she is proud and vengeful. Because no one ever paid attention to her, she wants everyone to look like her so that she will never be unnoticed again. In particular, she wanted to transform Chloé because she prevented her from being in the class photo in her first akumatization. She is quite vain, constantly telling everyone that they will look better once they look like her and reassures them that they look amazing once they are transformed. Due to this arrogance, she believes her victims like their new looks, when they clearly do not. Without a second thought, Reflekta is ruthless, even transforming people who are nice to her and notice her, including Rose. Trivia *She will meet Connor and Pals in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. She gets some kind of love interest in Connor Lacey. *She will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob and their friends in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Reflekta pic 3.png|As Reflekta Category:Females Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Erin Fitzgerald Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Students Category:Humans Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Disney characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sisters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Black Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Reba Buhr Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Clones Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:VILLAINESSES Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Supervillains Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:In-Love Characters Category:In-love characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Girlfriends Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Goth girls Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Lovers Category:Gothic characters Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Singing Heroines Category:Singers Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Long Hair Characters Category:Members of Couffaine family Category:Characters who have ponytails Category:Brave Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Heroes Category:LGBT Villains Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies